The invention relates to a device to be attached to a camera for preventing blur in case a picture is taken by holding the camera with hands.
In case a picture is taken by holding a camera with hands, it is said, as a basic principle, that the camera is supported by three points, i.e. both hands and a face of a user, to prevent the picture from being blurred and to take a clear picture. However, it is not easy to prevent the picture from being blurred for a beginner as well as a veteran photographer. Although a lens having a blur preventing function built therein is sold on a market, the lens is very expensive and can not be attached to a camera where the lens can not be exchanged. Thus, this kind of lens is not so popular. Therefore, in order to prevent the blur of the picture, it is necessary to firmly hold the camera with both hands and, at the same time, to allow a face, especially nose, of a user to be pressed against a back side of the camera.
However, when the nose is pressed against the back side or cover of the camera, sebaceous matter of the nose adheres to the back side of the camera to stain the back cover therewith.
There are also devices to be attached to the camera for holding the camera to a body or head of a user. However, such devices are large and are not handy to be used easily together with the camera.
In view of the above-stated problems, the present invention has been made and an object of the invention is to provide a blur preventing device, wherein even if a nose of a user is pressed against a back side of a camera to prevent the blur, the back side is not stained with sebaceous matter of the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide a blur preventing device as stated above, which can be produced at a low cost.
A further object of the invention is to provide a blur preventing device as stated above, which can be attached to a camera without exchanging a lens.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.